Generally described, computing devices utilize a communication network, or a series of communication networks, to exchange data. Companies and organizations operate computer networks that interconnect a number of computing devices to support operations or provide services to third parties. The computing systems can be located in a single geographic location or located in multiple, distinct geographic locations (e.g., interconnected via private or public communication networks). Specifically, data centers or data processing centers, herein generally referred to as a “data center,” may include a number of interconnected computing systems to provide computing resources to users of the data center. The data centers may be private data centers operated on behalf of an organization or public data centers operated on behalf, or for the benefit of, the general public.
To facilitate increased utilization of data center resources, virtualization technologies may allow a single physical computing device to host one or more instances of virtual machine instances that appear and operate as independent computing devices to users of a data center. With virtualization, the single physical computing device can create, maintain, delete or otherwise manage virtual machine instances in a dynamic matter. In turn, users can request computer resources from a data center, including single computing devices or a configuration of networked computing devices, and be provided with varying numbers of virtual machine resources.
For data centers hosting virtual machines instances for the general public, one or more physical computing devices within a data center may host virtual machine instances that are associated with different and distinct customers. Because all of the hosted virtual machine instances are associated with the same common physical computing device resources, it may be possible that the execution of software applications, software code, etc. within a first hosted virtual machine instance can affect the availability or performance of other hosted virtual machine instances.